


Moonlight Sonata

by shiroderexx



Series: Twilight [1]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Flower deity!Hyojung, Gen, Queendom's Twilight inspired, Vampire!Mimi, Vampire!Seunghee, Werewolf!Yooa, Witch apprentice!Binnie, Witch!Jiho, fairy!arin, the immortals TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroderexx/pseuds/shiroderexx
Summary: Seunghee died on her 24th birthday. Luckily she is saved by Mimi. With her and the rest of the Immortals she will start a new life.
Series: Twilight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730839
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> So! Welcome to the first part of a series inspired by Oh My Girl's Twilight performance in Queendom. I was so shocked by their concept that I had to create this whole universe for them to thrive. Hope you enjoy it!!

Seunghee’s life was short. She was born and died on the same day 24 years later. A cold night of January. The snow was falling, but not enough to leave a trace for kids to enjoy the next day on the way to school.

Seunghee was only 24, so young, so sweet… The 24 years she lived flashed before her eyes that night when the car hit her. The driver was drunk, or so said the news the aftermath of the tragedy. She was so young, so sweet… her mother lamented.

Everyone that knew her grieved her. The coffin went down, the earth filled the gap.

She was sealed. Forever.

Or so they thought.

After midnight a slim figure walks around the cemetery. The shadow is looking for a particular tombstone. When they find it, they start digging the spot. The only light they need is that of the moon. Their movements are fast. They seem to have experience on the tomb riding business. When the shovel hits the coffin with a thud, they grin.

“Bingo”, they whisper.

They get down on the hole and open the coffin. Inside, the pale body of Seunghee rests.

“Wake up”, the shadow orders.

Seunghee opens her eyes. She gasps for air but she does not really need it anymore. It’s a reflex, like that of newborns. After all, she has been born again.

“You really came”, Seunghee voice is raspy after being dead for a couple days.

“I promised you”, the figure grins widely, “Now come out and help me clean this up”.

Seunghee tries to stand up. She is like a foal, so clumsy at first, but suddenly she powerfully jumps out. She shakes off the dirt of her dress.

“Mom chose my favorite one…”, Seunghee whispers.

“She was crying the whole funeral”, the figure starts putting the dirt back where Seunghee’s body was lying.

Seunghee looks down and a single tear runs down her face.

“What? Do you regret it now? Would you prefer to be dead?”, they ask.

“No! It's not that! Is just that…”, Seunghee’s gaze dances between the shadow, the ground and the sky. She does not know where to look, everything is too bright.

“Saying goodbye will get easier with time”, the shadow shrugs.

Seunghee nods and helps the figure arrange her tomb. After a couple minutes later, it looks like nothing happened.

“Let’s go home. Jiho’s sleeping potion won’t last forever”, the shadow rushes Seunghee.

She nods in response and follows the shadow.

They jump over buildings and run through the streets of the city Seunghee used lo live. Seunghee’s old school, the restaurant she had her first date, her favorite pizza spot… Everything flashes before her eyes just like two days ago when she was hit by that car.

They are still running when the sky starts turning pink. They run under the trees on a forest.

“Are we there yet?”, Seunghee asks.

They have not stopped running, but she is not tired. Her movements are agile and her vision is as precise as ever. She avoids tiny branches before she thinks of avoiding them. She jumps before thinking about it. Her body is quicker than her mind.

“Almost”, the figure answers.

They are not lying. Soon a small wooden cabin appears in the distance. Even from still so far away, Seunghee can hear the people talking. They are preparing breakfast. It smells like pancakes and like… some things Seunghee has never smelt before.

A couple minutes later they knock on the door of the tiny cabin. A short haired girl opens the door with a smile.

“Mimi! You are back!”, the shadow takes off her hoodie to reveal a beautiful woman.

She was even more beautiful than Seunghee remembered. Standing there with the slight sunlight, her pale skin shines. She smiles back to the stranger.

“Hi, Arin!”, Mimi greets the girl.

“You came just in time!”, she smiles widely and turns back to the house, “Binnie set down two more plates!”

“Mimi is back?”, an excited voice answers from somewhere far away.

“Yes, and…”, the girl that Mimi called Arin looks at the stanger.

“Seunghee”, she introduces herself.

“Mimi and Seunghee are home!”, Arin smiles, “Let’s go in!”

She suddenly becomes very tiny and starts floating in front of them. Well she is not floating, she is flying. She has tiny wings attached to her back. They shine reflecting the sunrise deem light.

My guide allows me to go in before her. From outside, the cabin might look tiny, but inside it is big. The room is filled with various things: cauldrons, pots, glass jars filled with insects… and flowers, lots of flowers.

“So… you are the newcomer”, a girl suddenly appears behind Seunghee.

“Yoo, don’t bother her”, Mimi comes to Seunghee’s defense.

“What? I just asked her an innocent question…”, the girl purrs.

“You know how the saying goes”, Mimi frowns, “Curiosity killed the cat.”

The girl hisses at Mimi and goes to sit at the table. A girl is setting it. Her hair keeps changing colors: from blue to bright red to green and pink.

“Binnie your hair is crazy”, Mimi sits at the table too.

“Don’t remind me!”, the crazy hair girl pouts, “I tried enchanting the hair dye to change colors depending on my mood, but this happened!”

“You probably forgot to add lavender”, a black haired girl hurries down the stairs.

Binnie’s eyes open in shock.

“Don’t tell me I forgot to add lavender!”, she hides her face with her hands.

“You always forget about the details”, the black haired girl sits down gracefully.

“Ugh, I know! Jiho would you help me fix it this morning?”, Binnie asks the newcomer.

“Sure”, she smiles, “By the way, how long did my sleeping potion work for?”, she turns to Mimi.

“We didn’t stay to check”, Mimi shrugs.

Even if the answer does not seem very revealing to Seunghee, Jiho’s face lights up with satisfaction.

“You know, I helped her collect the herbs”, Binnie informs the room.

“You did great, Binnie”, another voice responds.

The voice comes from the kitchen, behind Binnie. It comes from a sweet looking girl. She has a big smile on her face and carries a pancake tower on her hands.

She has her hair braided with daisies and wears a vaporous long dress that reveals her shoulders. She looks young and fresh, but her eyes… Her eyes are different. Like they have witnessed many things. Like she has a lots of secrets.

“Why don’t you join us for breakfast?”, she talks to Seunghee.

Seunghee then realizes that she is the only one, apart from the woman in front of her, that is standing up. Everyone is sitted around the table. Seunghee would blush if she could. She sits in between Mimi and Binnie.

The woman smiles at Seunghee and takes a seat herself.

“Today we are joined by a new member”, the woman points gracefully with her hand at Seunghee, “Do you want to introduce yourself?”

Seunghee feels everyone staring at her. She hawks.

“My name… My name is Seunghee”, she says.

The woman keeps on smiling and nods at Seunghee. She wants her to share more. And she should, after all, this is her new family. Or so Mimi promised.

“I died two days ago”, Seunghee continues, “I was hit by a car when I was coming back home. Mimi found me and well… Here I am”.

Seunghee smiles akwardly. Jiho, sitting in front of her, smiles at her.

“Now, the rest of the members should introduce themshelves”, the smiley woman says.

“That’s such a pain”, the girl that Mimi called Yoo complains with a pout.

“Yooa, you start”, the woman orders.

Mimi snorts and Yooa sticks out her tongue at her.

“Well, my name is Yooa”, she simply says.

“Thank you, Yoo”, Jiho sighs, “I am Jiho and I’m a witch. I have been part of the ‘club’ – she quotes with her fingers – for almost a millenia now.”

“And I’m Binnie! Her apprentice!”, Binnie adds excitedly.

“My clumsy apprentice”, Jiho corrects her.

Binnie pouts.

“I’m Arin”, the tiny girl is floating around the table, “As you can tell I’m a fairy and I have been serving the flower deity for as long as she has been alive. I am her most loyal servant.”

She smiles proudly.

“And I am said flower deity”, the smiley woman introduces herself, “Like Arin, I took on a more modern name. You can refer to me as Hyojung.”

“And you already know me”, Mimi says, “It is I, Mimi. You saviour, hero… whatever you wanna call me.”

“Welcome to the immortals ‘club’”, Hyojung concludes.

“Now we are sisters! Forever!”, Binnie seems very excited about the forever part.

“So, let’s get along well”, Jiho smiles softly.

“Now, let’s enjoy our breakfast”, Hyojung says.

Seunghee eats slowly while Mimi eats like she has not eaten in days. Maybe that is the case. She was roaming the city for two days after Seunghee died, after all. The pancakes are very good and Seunghee finds herself enjoying the food. And even more amazingly: feeling full.

When breakfast is over, Hyojung asks Jiho and Binnie to prepare a room for Seunghee while she leads the girl through the house to an indoor greenhouse.

“Take a seat”, Hyojung offers.

Seunghee sits down on a tiny and old chair. Arin flies around the greenhouse, bouncing on leaves and checking some plants. She finally sits down on one of them. Hyojung herself waters the plants for a while before sitting down.

“This is my greenhouse”, Hyojung points with her hand at the whole room, “This is my sacred temple. I would appreciate it if you asked for permissionn before entering.”

“Yes, of course”, Seunghee gulps.

“Now, tell me Seunghee”, Hyojung says, “Tell me your story.”

Without a second thought, Seunghee starts talking.

“My whole life was just normal, very normal, really. Nothing really important or big event ever happened… Until now, of course”, Seunghee explains, “The night I turned 24, I was going back home from my mom’s house after celebrating my birthday with her. She asked me to just stay over, but I didn’t want to, so I headed back home”, Seunghee pauses for a second, “Then… I only remember pain. A car hit me. When I was thinking about what a stupid way to die that was and that I should have just stayed over at my mom’s, Mimi found me.”

Seunghee remininces about the scene. She was lying on the floor, looking at the moon.

 _What a beautiful full moon_ , she thought. Maybe that was going to be her last thought ever. She thought that it would not be a waste to give it to the moon. However, the moon was hidden behind someone’s face all of a sudden. She did not know yet, but it was Mimi’s face.

“Are you okay?”, the girl asked.

Seunghee did not respond. She could not, of course, be okay. She was just hit by a car.

Mimi headed to the car to check inside. Seunghee could feel her life slipping through her fingers. She tried to grasp something, whatever. She tried to touch the sky, the stars. Instead, she found herself holding Mimi’s hand.

“What’s your name?”, the girl asked.

“The stars”, Seunghee murmured.

“Yes… the stars”, Mimi looked up to the sky aswell.

“The moon is beautiful”, Seunghee managed to say. She coughed. She could not see it, but she was pretty sure she was coughing blood.

“Yes, the moon is too beautiful to die”, Mimi looked back to Seunghee.

“I don’t want to die”, Seunghee feelt tears run down her face. Everything hurted, dying is so painful.

“I can help you”, the girl said. Seunghee felt pain and hope twisting inside of her.

“I can help you, but it comes with a cost”, Mimi added.

“Help me”, Seunghee begged. Everything costs something. Escaping death would be no less.

“But this is a price you can’t pay”, Mimi replied as if reading the dying girl thoughts.

“The stars…”, Seunghee cried.

“Yes, the stars… I’ll take you to them”, Mimi said.

The next thing Seunghee knew was pain. Only pain. Pain like she had never felt before. It was running through her veins. It was hot and cold at the same time. Seunghee could not move an inch. She was in too much pain to even scream. Everything hurted and burned. After a couple minutes, she fainted.

“I’ll come for you. I’ll take you home, to your new family”, is the last thing she could hear before her consciousness finally left her body.

She held onto those words. The only thing that gave her hope.

Mimi left Seunghee’s cold body lying there on it’s own pool of blood. Mimi was tempted by it, but she managed to hold herself together. She heard police sirens and ran away to the cabin in the woods. She had to inform Hyojung, surely she would understand what she just did. And then, she’ll come and get the new immortal.

The next thing Seunghee saw was the moon. It was as bright as two nights ago. But this time, it was clearer.

“Wake up”, Mimi ordered her. And she did.

Seunghee was reborn right that instant.

She had become a vampire.


End file.
